Jigsaw
by DevilsDullahan
Summary: A follow up to my story Puzzle. Hope you enjoy


JIGSAW A DURRARA STORY

FEATURING SHIZAYA, CELTY STURLUSON AND SHIRNA KISHITANI.

The direct sequel to Puzzle.

WHAT WILL SHIZUOS ANSWER BE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH EISHI RUJU? WILL SHINRAS DAD BE BACK? WILL ANY ONE ACTUALLY FINALLY GET A HAPPY ENDING? MOST LIKELY NOT IN IKABUKRAO.

The next step

They are still all looking at Izaya like what do you mean you want to marry him.

'I BLAME YOU SHINRA' Celty types

Shinra shrugs like the heart wants what the heart wants.

'Shizu-Chan are you going to give me an answer' Izaya asks worried wincing as he turns to look at Shizuo

'Yes' Shizuo answers at last

'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS' Celty types

'Someone's happy' Shinra says as she runs around the room

'Maybe I should have said No' Shizuo mutters

'I heard that' Izaya tells him gently hugging him

'Oh god you have to tell your brother' Shinra gulps

'Or you could tell him' Shizuo yawns

'Just this once I will help you out get some sleep' Shinra sighs getting off the bed

Celty follows him out the door.

'SLEEP KNOW TELL HIM TOMORROW' Celty types

'Fine with me we better use the crime scene I mean spare room' Shinra tells her

'OH SHINRA' Celty types shaking with laughter

They walk down the corridor then go into the room collapse on the bed then are soon fast asleep.

The next day

'What's that racket' Shinra grumbles

'IZAYA SHIZUO' Celty types jumping up with her usual grace

Shinra gets up then stumbles after her towards the centre of the din.

'What are you doing' Shinra asks

'Making breakfast' Izaya tells him

'WHY?' Celty types suspicious

'To say thank you' Shizuo answers wrapping an arm around Izaya who leans against him

'Kill me know please' Shinra begs

'UH NO WAY YOUR FAULT' Celty types

Shizuo laughs at Shinra who looks ready to give up.

'Ow' Shizuo groans

'Stop laughing then' Izaya tells him

'OH COME HERE YOU TWO' Celty types then she hugs them

'What about me?' Shinra whines

'STOP WHINING THEN I WILL HUG YOU' Celty types

Shinra stops immediately then Celty let's go of Izaya and Shizuo then hugs Shinra who she almost flattens.

'Did you phone Kasuka yet' Shizuo asks

'nope' Shinra mumbles

Then a phone rings they all look like who's is that.

'Shizuo it's yours' Izaya tell him handing it over

'Hay Tom' Shizuo says

'Uh Huh' Shizuo answers

'What the heck do you mean you just saw my brother and he told you what?' Shizuo asks

'He's right there' Shizuo mutters

Izaya takes this opportunity to take the phone

'Hay Tom' Izaya says letting go of Shizuo

'Breathe Shizuo breathe' Shinra tells his friend who looks about to pass out

'Mum hum we have got something to tell you both so put me on loud speaker' Izaya tells Tom

'I have done' Tom says

'Good you're on loud speaker this end as well' Izaya informs him

'OK what do you want to tell us' Kasuka asks

'I asked your brother to marry me' Izaya explains slowly

'YOU DID WHAT' Kasuka yells down the phone

'I said yes if that helps' Shizuo answers

'Shinra you have things to answer for we will be there shortly' Kasuka yells then the line goes dead

'Hide' Shinra suggests

'WHERE THE HECK COULD THEY HIDE' Celty types

To late anyway a knock on the door startles them.

Celty opens the door to a very annoyed looking Kasuka and Tom.

'Izaya what are you doing' Shizuo asks

'Hiding behind you' Izaya replies

Shizuo turns around then just to make a point hugs Izaya who wraps his arms around Shizuo.

'Ok Shizuo as long as your happy then fine' Kasuka relents

'I suppose it's your life' Tom agrees

'Are you all remaining here for breakfast' Shinra asks

'LET THEM STAY THEN WE CAN DEAL WITH THE ASSHOLE WHO ATTACKED IZAYA AND SHIZUO' Celty types

'He ran Shizuo through with a sword' Izaya mumbles

'He did what know' Kasuka asks

'Ran me through with a sword well nearly ran me through' Shizuo admits letting go of Izaya

'I am amazed the by the facts of your still alive and you're up' Tom says impressed

'Never mind that let's eat' Shinra says sliding plates of food onto the table

'I Can't EAT' Celty types as Shinra puts a plate out for her

'Sorry force of habit' Shinra tells her

They all sit down then eat there fill then it is time.

'So who is the guy after you' Tom asks

'Eishi Rūju' Celty types

'How did you get involved with him' Tom asks

'Who is he' Kasuka asks

'A GANGSTER WHO WANTS THOSE MORONS DEAD CUASE THEY TOTALLED A WHERE HOUSE AND PART OF HIS BUSINESS' Celty types

'See this is what happens when you don't get together when you could have already done' Shinra points out

'In hindsight yes we see that know' Izaya mutters

'So what are we doing about that guy' Kasuka inquires

'No idea' Shizuo tells his brother

'WE COULD USE YOU AS BAIT' Celty types

'Which one of us' Izaya asks

'YOU' Celty types

'Not going to happen Celty' Shizuo tells her

'Shizu-Chan maybe it's the best idea' Izaya says hugging him

'I am not sure whether this is weird or sweet' Tom says

'I want so you can't stop me' Izaya tells Shizuo

'Alright then' Shizuo sighs

'So what know we just leave Izaya somewhere and hope this guy comes for him' Tom asks

'No you two go' Shinra says pushing them out of the door

'see you then' Kasuka mutters

'OK COME ON IZAYA SHINRA MAKE SURE SHIZUO DOESN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID WHILE WE ARE GONE' Celty types

'No will come along' Shizuo tells her finally letting go of Izaya

'No you stay here' Shinra tells him

'You went after Celty let me do the same Shinra' Shizuo replies

'fair point please make sure you stay safe all of you' Shinra tells them

'WE WILL SHINRA I LOVE YOU' Celty types

Then the trio leave to go deal some justice.

'You know one thing guys' Celty types as they walk as its not far

'What?' Izaya asks looking at her

'I WANT TO BE YOUR BRIDESMAID' Celty types

'We could be going to our deaths and you want to be bridesmaid' Shizuo asks

'YEP!' Celty types

'Ok fine then' Izaya sighs stopping as they come to the ally where they nearly lost their lives

'I thought you morons would reappear I waited long enough

'THAT'S HIM HE'S NOT SCARY' Celty types

Then Eishi draws a sword.

'MAYBE A BIT SCARY' Celty types

'You brought the headless rider that's just not fair' Eishi grumbles

'YOU TRIED TO MURDER THOSE TWO OK THEY CAN BE MORONS BUT IF YOU KILL THEM I WILL KILL YOU' Celty types

'Well fair enough' Eishi sighs feinting then he charges Izaya

Shizuo before Celty can stop him throws himself in the way landing heavily on his injured side. Also he's not moving for Shizuo that means something is horribly wrong.

'IZAYA STAY BACK MOVE SHIZUO THEN CALL SHINRA' Celty types

'Come on Shizu-Chan' Izaya says half dragging half lifting the fallen Shizuo

'Izaya' Shizuo asks groggily

'Idiot' Izaya tells him pulling out his phone

'KNOW ME AND YOU' Celty types

'It's not really fair you being the headless rider but fine also you friend over there doesn't look too good' Eishi tells her looking at Shizuo

Shizuo is pale barely breathing covered in blood.

'YOU HURT SHIZUO WHICH MEANS YOU HURT IZAYA AS WELL SO KNOW YOU HAVE TO GO' Celty tells him

Celty deals one punch that knocks him off his feet landing badly.

Celty pokes him with a foot to make sure he is out cold they will have to take him with them Shinra won't be happy but never mind.

'I got him' Izaya says meaning Shizuo

'I GOT THIS ONE' Celty types meaning Eishi

'Thank you Celty' Shizuo mumbles

'You ok' Izaya asks

'Think I might throw up' Shizuo mutters

Izaya turns Shizuo around to be able to do so Celty looks away.

'Your burning up' Izaya says putting a hand to Shizuo's forehead

'Just fine' Shizuo tells him before collapsing

'I WILL BE BACK STAY WITH HIM GOING TO FIND TOM OR SOMEONE' Celty types

'I can carry him' Izaya protests

'NO YOU WONT BE ABLE TO STAY HERE' Celty types

Izaya nods sinking to the ground next to Shizuo who is shivering badly.

'Come on you stay with me' Izaya tells him

A few moments later Celty reappears with both Tom and Kasuka in tow also with the out cold Eishi as well.

Strangely Kasuka speaks to Izaya first then it dawns on #Celty that he knows just how much Izaya loves Shizuo.

'Izaya I need you stand up if you can' Kasuka asks gently kneeling next to him

Izaya stands with difficulty but he is on his feet something Celty didn't think would happen.

'I got him' Tom says wrapping an arm around Shizuo

'Good let's go' Izaya sighs clearly beaten

Celty half carries half drags Eishi back as well when they get back Shinra looks like why Celty just why.

'I said bring them back not bring the bad guy and those two as well' Shinra yells

'MORE IMPORTANT SHIZUO' Celty types dropping Eishi

'Stop dropping criminals on the floor' Shinra sighs stepping over him

'I may throw up again' Shizuo warns him weakly

Shinra looks worried then removes Shizuo from Tom while Izaya limps along behind them as they move down the hall.

'What are you doing with him?' Tom asks

'NO IDEA YET' Celty types dropping into a chair

Shinra, Shizuo and Izaya

'Shizuo' Shinra mutters worried

'I told you he should never have come with me and Celty' Izaya replies collapsing on the bed

Shinra sighs then lays Shizuo down on the bed.

'He's not good he needs rest' Shinra tells Izaya

Shinra frowns then takes Izaya's temperature also reviling what he already knew.

'Two things I think Shizuo may not be able to walk anytime soon and both of you know appear to have a fever' Shinra says pushing Izaya onto the bed

'Shinra what do you mean he can't walk' Izaya asks

'He has been stabbed through one leg the side and been impaled' Shinra Replies

'I suppose he has' Izaya Sighs

Shizuo stirs looking pale Shinra grabs the bin just in time as Shizuo throws up once more. Shinra helps him lay back down next to Izaya.

'I think he's getting worse' Shinra Whispers to Izaya

'I know he is' Izaya replies

'this shouldn't be happening he's Shizuo' Shinra points out

'He needs to pull through not just for me' Izaya says sitting up

'I'm hungry' Shizuo mutters

'you just threw up twice not happening' Shinra tells him

'Piss off' Shizuo tells him

'This is my house' Shinra reminds him

'Be nice both of you' Celty types appearing with a tray

'How did you know' Shinra asks

'YOU YELLED WE ALL HEARD YOU' Celty types

'I wasn't going to give him food we have to clean it up if he throws up' Shinra whines

'SHINRA' Celty types

Shinra glares at her like stop undermining my authority.

'Fine' Shinra sighs

'Hang on did you leave my brother and Tom with the criminal' Shizuo asks

'I DID ACTUALLY MY BAD' Celty types

Shizuo with speed gets up then races through to the living room but never reaches it as he collapses halfway through the door.

'Shizuo' Kasuka yells

'What happened in here' Shinra asks

'Eishi did' Tom groans

Shinra kneels next to Shizuo knowing he can't let Izaya see what's going on Kasuka knowing is bad enough. Izaya knowing well they know where that will lead.

'Shizu-Chan' Izaya asks as he has seen

'Back off all of you' Shinra tells them all

'OH GOD' Celty types

'Not helping Celty' Shinra tells her

Celty grabs Izaya to stop him standing on his Fiancé. Izaya looks about ready to strangle someone.

'Move all of you' Shinra instructs

'Need a hand' Izaya asks as Shinra struggles to move Shizuo to the sofa

Shinra sighs then nods Izaya limps over to assist Shinra the pair eventually get Shizuo on the sofa where he looks worse than he did on the floor.

'How did he escape?' Shinra asks

'The window he smashed a phone book over my head then threatened Kasuka with a knife' Tom supplies

'Oh god' Shinra says putting a hand to his face

'WE NEED TO STOP THIS GUY' Celty types

'I agree look what he did to my brother' Kasuka sighs

'My poor Shizu-Chan' Izaya sighs picking up Shizuo's sunglasses

'You really love him don't you?' Kasuka asks

'I do' Izaya replies straightening up

'I love you to' Shizuo mumbles

'You idiot' Izaya tells him

'I know I am' Shizuo replies

Then Izaya leans over to kiss him then Shizuo pulls him onto the sofa. Izaya snuggles into Shizuo then in moments they are fast asleep.

'I don't even understand anymore' Tom sighs

'I don't think I want to understand' Shinra answers

Izaya rolls then falls on the floor looking like oh the ground was closer than I thought.

'Izaya' Shizuo mumbles

'Shizu-Chan' Izaya asks worried he kneels next to the sofa

'Go I will be fine' Shizuo tells him

'Go where?' Izaya asks gently

'Find Eishi I know you want to' Shizuo answers

Izaya looks at him then kisses the top of his head then stands up. Celty nods then they both leave without another word.

'Is he gone?' Shizuo asks

'He is Shizuo you're really not in a good way' Shinra tells him

'You think?' Kasuka asks

'You two please just go' Shinra tells them

They then both leave leaving only Shinra and Shizuo.

'Right great plan' Shizuo coughs flinching

'Shizuo a normal person would be dead at this point' Shinra tells him placing a cold cloth on his forehead

'I know I better stay alive got to get married' Shizuo answers

'I will never understand you' Shinra sighs

Shizuo grins then pats Shinra on the head gently.

'Uh Huh I'm going to sleep know' Shizuo yawns before starting to snore.

Shinra looks worried then sits by the sofa keeping watch over Shizuo as he is incredibly worried.

Celty and Izaya

'He's worse than he's letting on Celty' Izaya tells her

'I KNOW' Celty types in response

Then Celty's phone rings she looks at it then answers it a few second later she hands it to Izaya who looks worried.

'Does he want me?' Izaya asks Shinra

'I don't want to leave Celty' Izaya replies

'Tell him I love him I will be back as soon as I can' Izaya sighs

'I'm on my way back see you soon' Izaya sighs hanging up

He hands Celty the phone then looks at her. Celty knows the feeling she nearly lost Shinra not long ago.

'GO I WILL BE FINE IM THE HEADLESS RIDER REMEMBER' Celty types

'Thanks Celty' Izaya replies softly

'BE CAREFULL' Celty types as Izaya walks away

Celty turns to face the day and find Eishi as he has to pay for what he has done. Celty has decided that it is payback time for all of them. Time to put her powers to use one more time she thinks.

'TIME TO PLAY' Celty types smiling inside

Izaya

Izaya is limping badly as he climbs the stairs almost collapsing as he knocks on the door which he falls through when Shinra opens it to let him in. Shinra looks like you actually came back you do love him.

'Celty still out to get him then?' Shinra asks

'Uh Huh' Izaya pants

'Come on you' Shinra says helping him to his feet

'How is he?' Izaya groans

'Worse' Shinra tells him gently leading him over

'I'm fine quit your worrying' Shizuo mutters

Izaya sighs then painfully shakes his head knowing Shizuo happens to be lying to him. Shinra helps Izaya to the floor where he also sits inching towards the sofa. Izaya is faster than him there in seconds holding Shizuo's hand.

'You better no die on me you're too stubborn to die when you have something to look forwards to' Izaya whispers praying this works

'Like what' Shizuo coughs

Shinra clicks Izaya's plan then scoots back to leave Izaya to it if anyone one can pull Shizuo through this fever it's Izaya no doubt about that.

'If you're going to be like that then I won't marry you' Izaya huffs

'Oh yea better stick around for that then' Shizuo replies

'Good I love you Shizu-Chan' Izaya says nodding to Shinra who scoots back over

'Ok we need to sit him up' Shinra tells Izaya

Between the two of them they sit Shizuo up despite Izaya ends up having to be hauled onto the sofa by Shinra.

'Both of you stay there don't move either of you' Shinra tells them

Then the door crashes open Celty runs well more slides through it. Shinra looks at her as a very angry guy chases her through the door.

'Why did you bring him here again?' Shinra asks

Celty shrugs then punches Eishi in the face sending him tumbling across the floor.

'I CAUGHT HIM' Celty types

'I see that Celty' Shinra sighs

Celty handcuffs the bad guy then picks him up then attaches the other handcuff to the table to stop him getting away this time.

'Your insane and I would know' Izaya answers

'UH HUH BY THE WAY HE APOLOGISED AFTER I HIT HIM' Celty types

'Good what you doing with him?' Shinra asks

'I'M GOING TO DROP HIM WITH THE POLICE THEY CAN DEAL WITH HIM' Celty types

'Then take him' Shinra mutters

'AH HE'S AWAKE' Celty types

'Oh I hate all of you' Eishi growls

'SAY SORRY' Celty types

'Sorry' Eishi mutters

'GOOD KNOW LET'S GO' Celty says un handcuffing him and dragging him away

'I am not asking' Shizuo says groaning

'Stay still' Shinra yells

'ok' Shizuo replies

'WHERE IS MY BROTHER?' Kasuka yells

'Celty' Shinra mutters

'I'm alive' Shizuo answers

Izaya has shifted himself so he's at the same end as Shizuo one arm draped across Shizuo's shoulders keeping him close. Izaya looks like what know.

'Good news and bad news guys' Kasuka says barrelling through the open door

'what did you do' Izaya asks

'What did you do?' Shizuo repeats

'Well your weddings paid for but you have to have it tomorrow' Kasuka mutters

'What?' Shinra asks

'well I mentioned it and we sort of wanted to get it sorted in case anything else happened' Kasuka explains

'YES I HEARD' Celty types

'So you guys what do you say?' Kasuka asks

'Sure as long as Celty is bridesmaid' Shizuo answers

'Good see you bright and early big day tomorrow big brother' Kasuka says leaving

'You said yes to keep him happy' Izaya says to Shizuo

'I did but if it keeps him happy then sure' Shizuo says smiling

'Get some sleep' Shinra tells them before going to his and Celty's room

Celty follows him shaking with excitement.

'Night Shizu-Chan' Izaya mumbles

But Shizuo is already fast asleep snoring softly in Izaya's arms.

The next morning

A knock on the door wakes them bright and early Shizuo falls off the sofa groaning as Izaya also falls off on top of him he pushes his soon to be husband off of him then sits up as Shinra walks over and the door opens most likely opened by Celty. Kasuka walks in carrying four bags with him suits and maybe a dress for Celty they guess.

'Help would be nice anyone' Izaya moans

'You two ok down there' Kasuka asks dropping down the bags and giving them a hand off the ground

'Thank you they just left us on the ground stuck as we were having difficulties.' Izaya grumbles

'Go get ready both off you' Kasuka sighs

'Fine give me my suit then' Shizuo yawns

'Go and hurry we don't have long' Kasuka informs them

They both leave wondering why they don't have long to get ready that in itself is disturbing. They get to the spare room then Shizuo looks at his suit like that's not mine.

'Um you have mine' Shizuo tells Izaya

'Ah ok' Izaya sighs swapping suits with Shizuo.

'Ow' Shizuo winces trying to lift his arm

Izaya walks around to him then helps him remove his old shirt then put the new one on then gives him a gentle kiss.

'You can do the rest yourself Shizu-Chan' Izaya tells him

Shizuo does exactly that while Izaya gets changed Shizuo then figures he has never really seen Izaya in a suit. Like ever.

'My Shizu-Chan you really should wear a suit more often' Izaya murmurs

'So should you' Shizuo replies

'Are you two ready yet?' Kasuka calls

'We are ready give us a moment' Shizuo calls back to him

They walk out of the room hand in hand with each other the others look so happy well they can't really tell what Celty is thinking. As she has no head.

'YOU LOOK AMAZING' Celty types

'You do brush up nicely Izaya' Kasuka agrees

'Hang on I guess you're walking Shizuo up the aisle then?' Izaya asks

'Of course I am he's my big brother and all the people you know including your sisters' Kasuka replies looking like I have you both trapped

'Ok then' Izaya answers softly he let's go of Shizuo's hand then straightens his tie.

'Right you Celty, Shinra need to go ahead of us as you need to be there first of course we will follow' Kasuka says ushering the three out of the door leaving him and his brother alone

'You sure about this Shizuo?' Kasuka asks his brother

'I am sure about this. You know I always liked him really' Shizuo answers striding out of the door

'I know you did we all knew apart from the two of you' Kasuka answers softly

Shizuo nods then limps down the stairs to the car. Kasuka slides into the driver's seat he starts the car pulls out of the drive then they race to the church where an awful lot of cars are already parked outside.

'You said a few not this many this is like half of Ikabukaruro at least' Shizuo grumbles to his brother

Kasuka looks like should I should I not.

'You know they all seemed really excited by this whole thing I mean like really excited by this whole thing' Kasuka explains

'Apparently yes they were what is it are they just making sure or are they actually happy for us I want to know before I walk into that church' Shizuo asks

'I think they are all happy for you as they some of them have been waiting for you two to figure it out a long time like Celty, Shinra, Simon, Tom and Me' Kasuka says getting out from the car.

Shizuo sighs then pushes open the door takes his brothers hand straightens up as much as he can then wince as he puts his weight down on his left leg.

'Are you sure you get the whole way up the church?' Kasuka asks worried

'I will make it even it takes me a while to get there' Shizuo replies a determined look in his eyes as he says this.

Kasuka nods locks the car takes his brothers hands then they walk into the church the eyes of the whole place are on them as they make their way up the church Izaya beams when he sees Shizuo, Shinra of course is by his side as best man and Celty as chief bridesmaid alongside Anri as their other one.

Shizuo makes his slow painful way up the church supported by his brother who as they finally get to the front of the church leaves him and Shizuo finally takes his place next to Izaya at the front of the church.

The priest turns to them and begins.

Shinra nods at the pair while looking at Celty.

'Do you Izaya Orhara Take Shizuo Heiwajima to be your lawful wedded husband' the priest asks

'I do' Izaya replies

'And do you Shizuo Heiwajima take Izaya Orhara to be your lawful wedded husband' The priest asks

'I do' Shizuo replies

'Then I pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the groom' The priest tells them

Izaya kisses Shizuo. The whole audience actually yells with delight as this seals the fact they really love each other truly.

'My Shizu-Chan' Izaya mumbles

'I know' Shizuo says picking him up

Then he carries him out of the church.

'Um don't forget the reception' Kasuka calls after them

'Do we have to?' Izaya asks

'I was joking we knew you needed time alone we are having a party tomorrow for you instead' Kasuka replies

Izaya grins as Shizuo retrieves the car keys from Kasuka then put him in the car.

'Worried?' Shinra asks

'Yep' Kasuka replies

'YOU SHOULD BE' Celty types

'Dad?' Shinra asks

'I told you I would be back' Shigen mutters

'ok see you dad' Shinra says running as fast as he can

Then his dad shrugs then he wanders off.

Izaya and Shinra

'So my place' Izaya asks

'Yep' Shizuo says focusing on the road

They pull up to Izaya's place where they do nothing but fall asleep on the sofa as the last few days have taken their toll on them.

The next days

'Izaya it's 11am we are going to be so late' Shizuo mutters

'Oh god when what?' Izaya asks sitting up

'Late to this party thing' Shizuo groans

'That's nice' Izaya murmurs

'We have to go' Shizuo replies kissing his husband

'Really?' Izaya

'Really Izaya' Shizuo says getting up

'Fine then' Izaya sighs

Shizuo decides that he can't be bothered to get changed plus that will put them back even further.

'You're going looking like that?' Izaya asks

'We don't have time and I don't have anything here to get changed into' Shizuo replies

Izaya chuckles nervously then looks at his husband.

'What did you do?' Shizuo asks

'Well I found your spare key and brought most of your stuff here' Izaya gulps

'I am not asking when you found the time' Shizuo sighs

'but you are right we don't have the time to get changed' Izaya agrees

Shizuo smiles kisses the top of Izaya's head then picks up his jacket.

'Come on then' Izaya says walking out of the door

Shizuo follows knowing he made the right choice.

In the car on the way there

'Hang on how did you know what time and where?' Izaya asks

'He called me last night to tell me' Shizuo says yawning

'This is why I should have driven your exhausted' Izaya answers

'To late know' Shizuo answers

Izaya sighs then leans back in his chair watching Shizuo out of the corner of his eye.

They finally pull up to a large marquee/Kasuka's house well one of them. Izaya sits up almost strangling himself with his seat belt. Shizuo un clips his seat belt pushes open the door then moves around to the other to help Izaya out of the car when he is out he locks the car.

Izaya without a word wraps an arm around Shizuo supporting him across the distance between the car and the house as Shizuo is doing better like himself but he was worse to start with.

'You ok?' Izaya asks

'Just fine' Shizuo mutters

'There you are I was worried' Shinra says spotting them

'No we are fine' Shizuo tells him

'Good Kasuka was driving us mad' Shinra sighs

They walk in Izaya finally let's go of Shizuo as they walk in all eyes are on them as they walk in.

'There you are' Kasuka smiles

Shizuo smiles back then limps over to his brother.

'Of course we turned up' Shizuo tells him looking at Izaya who is talking to Shinra

'Good you don't have to stay long if you don't want to' Kasuka replies

'I'm fine' Shizuo reassures him

'If you say so' Kasuka replies

Shizuo wanders off to mingle. Celty walks over to him.

'HAY YOU' Celty types

'Hay when I find him we are leaving' Shizuo tells her

'I WILL GET HIM' Celty types

She returns a few moments later with Izaya in tow.

'GO I WILL DISTRACT THEM ALL' Celty types

Shizuo picks Izaya up who is like where are we going.

'Back home' Shizuo answers

Izaya then realises how Izaya is holding him and the way Shizuo is walking.

'Alright I'm driving' Izaya says stealing the keys

Shizuo nods then slides in the passenger seat.

Izaya says nothing the whole way back breaking almost every speed limit. Then he pulls over then they get out and sit with each other on a wall overlooking the centre of Ikabukaruro. Then someone looks at them someone you may know but that's another story a very interesting story indeed.

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT READ SHADOWS A DURRARA/BLACK BUTLER CROSS OVER STORY SET JUST AFTER THIS POINT IN THIS STORY.

THANK FOR READING LADY DULAHAN.


End file.
